Misha Bennet
'Personality' Her MBTI type is ESTP (Extroverted Sensing Thinking Percieving) aka "the Doers". In a nutshell, Misha's an interesting balance between fun-loving, spontaneous and practical. She doesn't like being restricted by a bunch of rules, so she's gotten quite good at finding loopholes around them. However, if there's something she feels is wrong, she won't do it. Misha likes being around all sorts of people, but growing up without any kids her age has given her the ability to be just fine on her own. In those times when she isn't around others, she'll usually seek company in nature. She likes being in unscripted situations under pressure because she thrives in situations with conflict and is senstive enough to help others along with her through the situation. Misha has the tendency to be a bit blunt when talking to others, in fact, the blunter she is the more she probably trusts you. She doesn't mean anything malicious by it and won't understand why others get so upset. She's hesitant to make long time comitments or do any future planning. 'Background' Misha was born in South Africa, but spent a great deal of her life traveling with her father who is a wildlife photographer for National Geographic. When at home, she spent most of her time outside exploring with her grandfather while her parents were out at work. He taught her most of her outdoor skills and they were very close. Sadly, he passed away when she was 10. After the funeral, her parents made the decision to move back to her mother’s hometown in the Delta South of America. Her mother quit her job to spend more time at home taking care of her own mother and father and to look after Misha. Misha and her mother never quite got along well. Her mother wanted her to dress up like a proper young lady now and was unsure of how to deal with the strong streak of independence Misha possessed. She’d ask her if she’d like to come in and help her cook in the kitchen or sew buttons back on trousers; but Misha always replied that she was fine on her own. Her mother took it as that she did not want to spend time with her, but Misha simply thought she was avoiding troubling her mom over her entertainment when she could leave her to be productive in peace. She’ll leave for hours on end; just out exploring the massive backyard and the forest behind their house and come home with twigs in her hair and dirt all over her, much to her mother’s exasperation. The lack of understanding has caused the strain on their relationship to grow over time. In the recent year, the frequency of the family trips with her father to the exotic locales lessened too, much to Misha’s own disappointment. Her mother has become pregnant, and a new flurry of activity has descended upon the house. As she struggled to finish 8th grade, her parents became aware of the unfortunate gaps in her education due to her constant traveling when she was younger. While she’s above the mark in subjects like history and science; she can’t understand and use basic algebraic concepts and has trouble analyzing literature. Her parents decided enrolling her in a place like World Academy would help bridge her learning gaps, help her mature, but still keep her in the eclectic global environment she thrives in…even though Misha doesn't quite see it that way. 'Relationships (Under Construction)' Phoung Huyn- She's kinda quiet, but a really good artist and cook. One of the first people Misha met at World Academy, Misha doesn't know her very well yet however she'd like to become better friends with her.